Better Day
by Hanzatsu-Hime
Summary: Bakugo brought along Pink Cheeks to face off against a villain because she needed to make sure he didn't do anything stupid (or at least, that's how he took it). What'll happen then when she's the one in need of saving? ((Kacchako fluff))


_**Note:**_ I wrote this because I was randomly inspired by "Better Day" by Young Bombs ft. Aloe Blacc. Though I don't think the song really ties into it anymore, it's still a fun beat to have going in the background while you read!

* * *

That was it. With one last Unbreakable punch to the face from Red Riot, Bakugo watched the villain Tremors collapse into a pile of rubble of his own design with a lifeless thud. There was a tremendous amount of damage all across whatever ward of Shibuya they found themselves in, but they managed to take out the Earthquake quirk-user without any supposed casualties. Streets were torn up and houses were definitely destroyed, with powerlines sparking over the chunks of the decimated street that rose up to meet them. It was the best they could do against someone who could manipulate the earth like that. At the end of the day, the locals to the area were safe – that's what mattered, he guessed.

Panting, Bakugo stomped over a jagged piece of the now impassible sidewalk and barked, "Where're the damn cops already? We've only been dealing with this guy for twenty minutes."

"Relax, they're pulling up now," Mina huffed. She raced to Shitty Hair's side and used her power to melt through the bracers on Tremors' arms that amplified his powers. "It's going to be hard for them to get over all this rubble though. At least we can hand over this guy easily enough."

Relieved, he watched his classmates smirk at each other proudly, like they'd beaten the villain up all on their own. When they gave each other a quick thumbs-up, that was when Bakugo realized that someone else with the same cheery disposition was missing.

Someone who demanded that she join him, so she could help in any way that she could.

Really, he knew she just wanted to keep an eye on him, that brat.

'_Now who has to look out for who_?'

"Hey, where's Pink Cheeks?" He asked casually.

"Oh yeah," was Kirishima's brilliant response.

Raccoon Eyes was the one who gave him an actually intelligent answer, "Wasn't she right behind— What the…?" Those big black eyes of hers flew towards the sky and the horror on her face made him curious. He tilted his head back to try and see what the hell her problem was, but what he discovered nearly made him just as nervous as she was.

"Hey, Uravity! We got him!" Kirishima yelled at Uraraka as she floated lifelessly in the sky. She looked keeled over, her arms hanging listlessly while she was surrounded by an almost frightening amount of rocks that she had made levitate with her quirk. Once again, she managed to make a shit ton of rocks float above his head without him even noticing! It looked like she could make her own private island out of all of the pieces of the ground she had hovering around her.

Normally, his pride would make him curse at her until they separated on their way home after another successful mission.

Right now, he was pissed off about something else altogether.

"Why isn't she moving, or coming back down!?" Cried Raccoon Eyes at the top of her lungs. "Uraraka!"

"I've got this," Bakugo decreed as his hands began to spark. He angled his palms towards the ground and used the force of the explosions he released to propel him into the air. He soared towards her at a quickened pace that only his quirk could allow for. He had to dodge a handful of rocks the size of his own body in order to reach her, frustrating him to no end as he realized that she was indeed only floating up higher and higher with no indication of coming back down to the ground.

That didn't mean he was going to start panicking like those idiots on the ground, though.

"Hey, Uraraka! What the hell are you doing!? Stop fucking around!" He scolded her with an extra bite to his words. Her power was one that always went over his head, no pun intended. It was only a problem when he couldn't figure out how to help her when she needed it.

And she needed it right now.

When he got close enough, he could see the problem clear as day: her left arm was broken. Bent in two places where it definitely shouldn't be, her forearm was a bleeding dead weight on her already exhausted body. Bakugo could only imagine that when she called up the rocks to protect the residential area from further damage, she must have been hit by another blast from Tremors and it shattered the bone completely.

Meaning she couldn't use her hands to release the rubble.

No, Round Face wouldn't just let it go either – she'd need it gone in order to let herself fall.

The look in her half-lidded eyes told him that she wasn't going to risk the safety of anyone on the ground, even if it meant sending herself into the stratosphere.

"Tch, dammit!" shouted Bakugo as he turned away from her and faced the storm of boulders floating all around them. He knew the only way he could convince her to move that mangled arm of hers was if he got rid of them all, so that was what he planned to do.

Keeping himself afloat the entire time was the challenge. He wanted to use an autocannon version of any of his attacks, but then he'd just continuously have to levitate himself back up to her height again. Instead, he had to bounce around from each slab of concrete to the next, blasting them to smithereens in one hit to avoid wasting his strength. With a quick scan of their altitude, there was at least fifty or so pieces of the broken-up earth all around them. Each one of them reminded him of All Might in terms of its size. If only they had known what was happening sooner…!

"This is so _stupid_!" screamed Bakugo with evident frustration. "You couldn't just tell one of us your plan!?"

'_You never let us in on what you're planning to do, Bakugo!_'

"Now you're just up here floating into space, idiot!"

'_Your friends and the other heroes are there to help you!_'

"It's fine for you to lecture me and then do something as stupid as this!?"

'_Even me…_'

"You're so DUMB!"

'_Especially me_.'

"URARAKAAA!" Now, he was panicking.

Each blast he made had to decimate the rocks into nothing more than dust or they'd cause problems for the people on the ground. Whether it was a bystander who came to check out the success of the mission, the police officers taking Tremors away or even Raccoon Eyes or Shitty Hair, any rubble that fell from their height would cause the very problems Round Cheeks was trying to avoid. He could just say fuck it – let Red Riot figure it out instead of her just floating into space!? – but he didn't want to have to hear about it once he saved her ass.

The problem was, her plan sucked.

As he soared up higher to keep close to Uraraka, the harder it became to breathe, and the colder the air became. The goosebumps that popped up along his exposed shoulders warned him that he was running out of time to help her. Even the pressure of the air at their altitude was pissing him off. He had to prove why he was going to be the number one hero and create a plan way better than what she thought of.

His boots landed on a massive severed piece of the road. "AP SHOT!" Bakugo roared as he aimed at the first character in the word 'stop' and blasted it into nothingness. The force sent him higher and higher into the sky, high enough to reach a hand out and grab her boot. Uraraka's body flinched immediately. Making contact with her seemed to break her concentration which only reminded the both of them of the draw back of her quirk: the urge to vomit when she'd used it too much.

"Rgh, you're such a piece of work, you know that!?" Bakugo informed her of his opinion as if he hadn't told her countless times before. He tugged himself forward along the length of her leg, clenched that puffy waist band of hers, then shot his body towards her waist so that he could pull her in close. He met her eyes and felt an immediate pang of sympathy that he refused to dwell on.

'_Damn, she looks like she's about to pass out_.'

"'Kay, this part is going to fucking suck," Was his honest warning to her. With her cheeks puffed up and her lips curled in, she looked like she didn't have much strength to argue with him. "But you gotta trust me. Can you do that, Round Face?"

Her torso muscles were convulsing as she fought for control over her own body just to nod at him.

That will power of hers made him smirk right in her face. "Release 'em."

Whimpering, Bakugo could tell she wasn't excited about moving that broken arm of hers. But if anyone could push themselves to fight through that kind of pain for something as crazy as this, he knew it'd be her. His red eyes fixated on her while she maneuvered herself so that she was lying flat against his chest just so she could have her arms meet behind him. Even her legs wrapped around his hips – almost like she knew what he was scheming – so that she was securely attached to his body without his help.

Then, her body rattling against him the entire time while she pushed through the pain, Bakugo knew the exact moment she released her hold on the pieces of the city floating in the sky.

And not just because she turned her head away from him and released all that vomit she'd been storing in her round cheeks for who knows how long.

"LET'S FUCKING GO!" Bakugo cheered with unadulterated glee. Now, he could let loose like he wanted to from the very beginning. He just needed them to fall farther than his quirk needed. Uraraka's body started to fall slack against his, most likely exhausted. All he needed to do was place a secured palm against her back while flipping them around midair. The grenadier bracer he wore then took the place of his hand against her lower back, placed snuggly in the very middle of her body.

'_You better stay awake until we hit the ground._' Demanded Bakugo from inside his mind.

Out loud, he exclaimed, "AP SHOT: AUTO CANNON!"

Bakugo fired off a frenzy of concentrated blasts at all of the debris that was racing them to ground. His aim focused on the ginormous pieces on his right and he worked his way across the clusters in front of them until he was absolutely certain that he'd destroyed every single chunk she'd brought with her into the sky. Before he knew it, they were falling through the smoke cloud his blasts had created. In the blink of an eye, his boots crashed into one of the craters created by Tremors. The time frame he'd had to work with was really puny but he knew he'd get it done.

"You guys!" He could hear Kirishima yelling at them from above.  
Of course, Mina had to peek her head over the edge of the crater and ask, "Are you two okay!?"

"We're fine, relax!" Bakugo ordered. "No thanks to you two!"

"Oh good, we were worried you were going to get hit by a plane or something!" Shitty Hair revealed, sounding absolutely relieved.

"What!? That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard—"

"Baku…go?" Groaned the girl wrapped around his body. Diverting his attention from their stupid friends, he realized that bickering with idiots while she most likely needed to rest wasn't the right thing for a hero to do. Uraraka's legs even began to fall past his hips, however, he scooped them up right away in order to keep her from having to walk up the massive whole in the ground.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going," He promised, his tone of voice gentle. That is, until he realized that he had another idiot to yell at. Hiking up the steep edge of the crater, Bakugo returned to his normal speaking voice and berated her openly. "And what the hell were _you_ thinking? Why were you even up there with all the rocks in the first place, huh!?"

"I had to" – she coughed and gulped down a big breath of air before finishing her sentence – "get 'em all."

Maybe some flew into the air after Tremors broke through the surface?

Bakugo didn't have a clue.

All he knew was that she nearly flew into the sun over a ridiculous plan.

"Ha, weren't you coming here today to make sure _I_ didn't do something stupid?"

"Did you?" She had the audacity to ask him!

"NO! _You're_ the stupid one here! I had to save your ass, remember!?"

"Mmhmm," suddenly, the pain in her voice had all but vanished from her words. "Thank you, Ba…ku…"

By the time he had climbed all the time to the street, she had passed out. Immediately, Bakugo was swarmed by first responders that were desperate to see what their current status was. He knew he was completely fine. On the other hand, Uraraka had passed out after maintaining her quirk for so long that he could only guess that she needed rest and fluids.

'_I'll pretend I never saw her throw up, for both of our sake's._'

Squeezing through the crowd of paramedics, Raccoon Eyes popped out in front of him with her arms open wide. "Oh, Uraraka…" she cooed sadly. It was obvious that she was going to help the EMTs take away the unconscious girl attached to his torso, which was the sensible thing to do.

However, an instinct flared up inside of him. It was just as strong as his pride could be at times, even though he'd never felt something exactly like this before. Angrily, Bakugo shot out an accusatory finger at Pinky and declared, "You! Call UA and tell the Human Caterpillar what happened!"

"Bakugo…" Next, Shitty Hair stepped closer by going around the small crowd in front of him, making his skin bristle.

"And you! Call her hero agency to tell them she ain't coming in anymore!"

"Anymore!?" Kirishima gasped. It was clear from the look in his eyes that the wording he had just heard sounded very much like an overreaction.

Embarrassed for caring, Bakugo belted out, "Anymore TODAY! Dammit! Now, you! Take us to the hospital already! Isn't that your only job here?" He shifted the focus of his anger to the gawking paramedics who didn't appear to be all that great at responding to dangerous situations. His anger could be a dangerous situation for them if they didn't hurry the hell up!

"R-Right this way, sir!" Obliged a nervous EMT. "What happened to Uravity? Can you tell us?"

Bakugo explained dryly, "She overused her power too much and passed out. Simple as that."

"And her arm?" Asked a woman awaiting in the back of the ambulance he was led to.

"I don't know," he answered truthfully. "But it's broken."

The woman's eyebrow twitched – most likely in response to him – but he didn't care. He jumped into the back of the ambulance with her and laid Uraraka down on the gurney they hadn't taken out yet. He was as gentle as he could be about it. Still, he managed to upset the paramedics. "Excuse me, Ground Zero? You don't need to worry, we can take care of Uravity from here on out—"

"Forget it," Bakugo determined for every single one of them. "I'm staying. Someone's gotta bring her home after, anyway."

The nervous one tried to argue with him even though he was clearly intimidated. "With all due respect—"

"WHY ARE YOU WASTING TIME!? LET'S MOVE IT ALREADY!" To emphasize his point, Bakugo stomped his foot as if he was in control of the gas pedal.

That got their attention. The two paramedics worked together to close the doors of the ambulance so they could finally take them to the hospital. It was the worst response time he'd ever seen, but he knew he couldn't complain now that he was heading there alongside her. While medical words he didn't understand were echoing around him, all Bakugo could do was look at Pink Cheeks' face, looking all serene now that she'd puked her guts out and got to fall asleep.

Despite how washed out she appeared, he knew that she'd have kept going if he hadn't have flown up there to help her. Or maybe, she knew he'd help and was just waiting for him to come to her aid. He wasn't a rescue hero – by any means – so saving her was just something _else_ he had to do on top of taking down Tremors. Still…

'_You're lucky I respect you_,' he thought while staring at her with an unwavering gaze. When the ambulance went over a bump on the road, Uraraka's un-broken arm rolled off of the gurney towards him. Her wrist fell which caused her fingers to hang lifelessly in front of him. He wasn't sure what to do – should he place her arm back at her side or leave it? He wasn't a damn paramedic – but the two idiots in the back of the ambulance with them were focused on the arm she had snapped in two places.

It didn't seem worth bothering them over.

It wasn't that big of a deal.

He'd just hold her hand in place, out of sight.

Just to be on the safe side.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

This is my first Kacchako story, so please be gentle! I have a huge post-grad story in mind, but I've literally been in the MHA fandom for a little over a week after binging the entire anime so I'm a little nervous to write it lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
